Dancing
by JantoJones
Summary: Ianto asks Jack out on an afternoon date.


Ianto stuck his head around the door of Jack's and gave a polite little cough.

"Can I ask you something Jack?"

The Captain laid down his pen and beckoned the young Welshman in. He smile warmly and indicated for Ianto to sit down.

"What can I do for you?"

"Erm….. Would you care to join me this afternoon in a little outing I think you'll enjoy?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and gave Ianto a puzzled look.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes. I've cleared it with the others, and they're going to hold the fort while we're out."

"Where are we going?"

Ianto stood and went round to Jack's side of the desk. He leant down and kissed the captain lightly on the lips.

"Wait and see. Just meet me by my car at 1:30."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

At 2pm, Ianto brought his car to a stop in the car park of a village church hall. Throughout the entire thirty minute journey, Jack had badgered Ianto, impatient to know where they were going. Ianto had kept silent, smiling at Jack's childlike petulance.

"Ok Yan, what are we doing here?" The Captain demanded.

"Trust me Jack."

Ianto led the other man to the main doors of the hall and pushed them open. Jack's ears pricked up as he heard music from somewhere within the building.

"Is that Glenn Miller?"

Ianto smiled at his lover, but before he could answer, he was interrupted by a woman running towards them.

"Ianto Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm great Mam."

The woman, who Jack now realised was Ianto's mother, turned to him and shook his hand.

"You must be Captain Harkness, the man who has seemingly brought my son to life."

With a look of absolute confusion, Jack let himself be led into the hall by Mrs Jones. On entering the main area, Jack's grin almost split his face in two. The room was full of people in 1940's period dress. They were all dancing to swing music. Jack turned back to Ianto, who was holding a hand out to the Captain.

"May I have this dance Jack? Don't worry, you can lead."

The two men danced together for the next half hour, before exhaustion forced them the sit the next few out.

"Ianto Jones, you are fantastic. Thank you for this, it's wonderful."

Ianto took hold of Jack's hands. "You needed a bit of a time-out. My Mam was telling me about this last week and I figured that it would be ideal for you."

As if on cue, Mrs Jones arrived at the table.

"You two are a hit," she chuckled. "Several of our ladies and a couple of the gentlemen would love to dance with you."

"I have to say Mrs Jones," Jack said, with a smile. "It's a lot more liberal here than I would have expected."

"Shame on you Captain," she replied, jokingly. "This is the 21st century. Anyway, if it's ok with you, I would like the first dance with you."

Ianto chuckled as he watched his mother and his partner take to the dance floor. Before he knew it, he was dragged up to join them by a very excitable elderly lady.

Jack expertly guided Mrs Jones around the floor. He was quite captivated by the woman. It was very clear to him where Ianto got his striking beauty from. Her eyes were the same piercing blue. She smiled at him warmly.

"I'm glad I've finally got to meet you Captain. You really have made my Ianto much happier."

Jack was surprised. "He's told you about me?"

"He's told me you're his boss and that you've been seeing quite a lot of each other."

"And you don't mind?"

"Not at all," she told him. "Ianto was always a sensitive and withdrawn boy, but lately, he's been so confident and alive. I believe I have you to thank for that and I could never be against something that makes my child so happy."

The dance ended and Jack kissed Mrs Jones on the cheek.

"Your son does the same for me and I will forever be grateful for him."

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur of dancing for the two men. Even though they only got to dance with each other twice more, they both had the time of their lives. Before getting back into Ianto's car, Jack pulled the other man in for a tight embrace.

"Today was amazing, thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome Jack. Although, I think my mother loves you."

"I love her too, though not as much as I love her son."

It took Ianto a few seconds to fully realise what Jack had just said. Surely he hadn't actually meant love. Had he?

"You love me?"

Taking the Welshman's face in his hands he planted a massive kiss.

"Yes Ianto. I love you."


End file.
